


Twenty Seconds

by Destiel_All_The_Way



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_All_The_Way/pseuds/Destiel_All_The_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Twenty seconds of insane courage. That's all he needed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I've posted so please be nice. Comments would be helpful. I hope you enjoy.

Castiel was terrified. According to Sam, his brother was madly in love with him and he had nothing to worry about, but that didn't make this any easier for him. He was about to kiss the love of his fucking life without knowing what the outcome would be. Dean might push him away, or worse, kick him out of the bunker and never speak to him again. He took a deep breath and tried to mentally ready himself. Twenty seconds of insane courage. That's all he needed. He walked into the kitchen and stood a few feet behind Dean who was cooking while singing Led Zeppelin. He cleared his throat and let out a stuttering, "D-dean?" 

Dean turned to face him and smiled when he saw Cas. "Hey Cas. What's up?" 

The words twenty seconds were being chanted inside of Castiel's head. 'Hear goes nothing' he thought and surged forward, connecting his lips with Dean's in a soft chaste kiss. He pulled away and immediately started stammering apologies while blushing. "Oh Dean, I am terribly sorry. Why don't we just act like this never happened? Please don't be hate m-"

Dean, who had been sitting there completely dumbfounded, finally jumped into action when the angel started apologizing and cut him off with another kiss. This one was more passionate and heated than the last. Dean pulled away and rested his forehead against Castiel's while smirking. "You wanna take this somewhere more private?" he asked while nibbling on his ear. 

"Hell yeah," was the only response he got before Castiel took off running towards Dean's room. 

 

\---------------

 

Later that night, while they were cuddling on the bed naked and sated, Castiel smiled to himself. Who knew something so great could come from twenty seconds of insane courage?

 

END


End file.
